


Let's start a fire everywhere that we go

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, Cold, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Body Heat, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not my fault you didn't dress appropriately for a mountain in the winter," Derek grumbled but he held Stiles tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "winter fun" challenge at allthingsfandom on LJ.

"I thought... you s-said that y-your cabin was... close."

Stiles shuffled through the snow in his already soaked sneakers with his arms wrapped around himself, turning his body every so often so his backpack blocked the wind a bit.

Derek huffed beside him, walking a few steps ahead and obviously holding himself back so Stiles wouldn't fall behind. He was wearing a leather jacket and boots and thanks to his werewolf heat he didn't seem to be affected in the slightest by the temperatures.

"I thought you said your piece of cr—"

"He-ey!" Stiles exclaimed, his voice hiccuping in the middle from an involuntary shudder.

Derek grunted. "I thought you said your vehicle would make the trip," Derek tried again.

"Roscoe's not used to s-such high elevations," Stiles said, shoving his arms further into his armpits. He thought they'd be able to drive up to Derek's family cabin, or at least to the bottom of the path. He didn't realize the path would be a mile through a foot and a half of snow while an incoming storm slowly started to form around them.

"It's not much further now," Derek said and slowed more to let Stiles catch up until they were in step with each other.

Stiles was starting to feel the chill in his bones and he could barely feel his feet. He stumbled a couple times until Derek held him by the arm and tried to support him while they walked. It didn't stop Stiles' feel from slowly turning into blocks of ice so finally Derek stopped them and swung Stiles into his arms.

"W-what the hell d-do you t-t-think you're doing?" Stiles stutter out at the same time he tried to burrow closer into Derek's chest.

"It's not my fault you didn't dress appropriately for a mountain in the winter," Derek grumbled but he held Stiles tighter.

"I didn't think we'd be walking uphill both ways for miles like my dad always tries to tell me he did when he was a kid," Stiles mumbled, his breath tickling Derek's neck.

It wasn't supposed to be just the two of them. Originally Lydia, Scott, Mason and Liam were all going to come, too. But Scott had to work and Liam got grounded. Mason was freaked out by Derek and Lydia took one look at Derek and Stiles and laughed in their faces.

It took another fifteen minutes to get to the cabin. Derek put Stiles down on the front porch with the keys and told him to get the fire going while he went to grab more wood and get the generator running.

Stiles fumbled with the key with numb fingers but managed to get the door open, stumbling through it and into the slightly warmer room with a sigh of relief. He kicked his sneakers off and pulled his socks off, leaving them in balls by the door with his bag.

He looked around without seeing anything, searching for the fireplace. He dropped in front of it gratefully when he saw it and took stock of his supplies. There was some paper and kindling wood and, luckily, a box of waterproof matches in the same bin.

He blew on his fingers and shook his hands, trying to get the blood flowing in them again until he could hold a match securely. The paper lit up easily and Stiles waited for a good little flame to take before adding a couple small pieces of kindling. He kept the grate open and held his hands over the heat, suppressing a moan as his body was wracked with shudders. 

He heard Derek's heavy footsteps on the porch and then the door was kicked open and he walked in holding a large armful of wood, sure to last them through the night. Stiles barely moved when Derek dropped it on the mat beside the fireplace.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," Derek said gruffly as he added a couple pieces of wood to the fire. Stiles turned his head stiffly and watched Derek grab what looked like a really soft blanket off the back of the couch. "Here."

 Derek turned his back to Stiles without him asking and Stiles rose jerkily, feeling the wetness from his clothes on every inch of his skin. He pulled his thin hoodie off, then the plaid shirt and his t-shirt, dropping them on the floor in a pile. He wrapped the blanket around him and sighed from the feeling before opening his jeans and shoving them down his legs, getting them bunched up at his feet before kicking them off.

"T-Thanks," Stiles chattered, his body still chilled to his core. When he turned back to Derek his eyes bugged because Derek was naked except for his black boxer briefs. "Uhhh," Stiles managed.

"It's the easiest way to warm you up. I notice some of your fingers were going white and you're still shaking. Here," Derek said as he grabbed another blanket from a chest by the couch. He spread it on the floor in front of the fireplace, then put down a couple pillows. "Come here."

Stiles' brain must've been affected by the cold, too, because he couldn't come up with a reason to say no or a way out. He shuffled slowly to Derek who took Stiles' blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Carefully they sank to the floor together, Derek directing Stiles' body where he wanted. 

When they settled Stiles's back was pressed to Derek's warm chest with Derek's arms wrapped around him tightly, with the blanket wrapped around them both. Stiles felt like normally he'd make a joke of some kind, crack wise about Derek keeping certain parts of him to himself or warn him about getting handsy but Derek was holding him so close and tight without any hesitation that he couldn't make the words come out.

"Stop thinking," Derek mumbled into Stiles' ear, sending a different kind shiver down his body.

"I'll try," Stiles said softly and huddled deeper into the warmth.


	2. We're starting fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Stiles jumped, but only a little to his credit. He turned and wished he hadn't for his own sanity. Derek was walking around in only his black boxer briefs as he took his own mug out of the cupboard and added some instant coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for this to have a second part but I was inspired by a prompt at gameofcards on LJ and here we are.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, dragging himself out of unconsciousness reluctantly because he was so warm and comfortable.

The first thing he saw was the fireplace with the fire still crackling within, although smaller than the last time he remembered. The next thing he really noticed was that he was warm because Derek was still wrapped around him, legs intertwined with his and Derek's arms around him tightly, like an eel.

Internally Stiles panicked. They must have fallen asleep once the fire got going the night before. Walking through the storm was exhausting and between the warmth from the fire and Derek being a human radiator it didn't take much to send Stiles into sleep. 

But why was Derek still there? It was obvious Stiles was okay now, well into the next morning from the grey light flooding through the window.

Stiles slowly started to edge forward, away from Derek and off the plush blanket. Derek initially squeezed his arms to keep Stiles with him but then rolled onto his back and let out a grunt before his breathing evened out.

Stiles found his bag, grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie and escaped to the bathroom which was, unfortunately, not as warm as the living room. The cabin overall was small but the fireplace needed to run a little longer to heat the rest of the house the same way.

_And body heat doesn't hurt_ , Stiles' brain taunted him and he swore at himself as he washed his hands and flushed the toilet quickly.

He found the coffee and started the kettle boiling, then went to look out the window that faced the path they walked the night before. Any trace of their trek up the hill was covered, replaced by at least two feet of fresh snow.

"Doesn't look like we're getting out of here any time soon," Derek said, voice deep with clinging sleep.

 Stiles jumped, but only a little to his credit. He turned and wished he hadn't for his own sanity. Derek was walking around in only his black boxer briefs as he took his own mug out of the cupboard and added some instant coffee.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, swallowing thickly. "No snow removal service up here?"

"Just you and me," Derek replied, glancing over at Stiles quickly, then narrowing his eyes at the kettle as if he could bully it into boiling faster.

"Oh good," Stiles replied sarcastically. "So we'll get out of here in June."

"Maybe early May," Derek replied with a snort. "Weather's supposed to get better by the end of the day and it'll melt down a bit tomorrow. We'll be able to get out by Monday. Rescue your car."

"And until then?" Stiles ventured, fingers twirling and picking at his hoodie strings.

Derek shrugged. "Some small maintenance on this place and then maybe we could..."

Stiles' eyes opened wide. "Snuggle?" he asked, disbelieving.

Derek blinked. "I was going to say watch a movie but, uh,—"

"Right, no, yeah. I was cold and that's just stu—"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

The kettle started boiling so Derek poured water into each of their mugs and giving them each a stir with a spoon before walking to Stiles with his. 

"Why do you think Lydia didn't come?" Derek asked, standing in front of Stiles with an eyebrow raised while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Was all Stiles could say as he clutched at his mug.

"You okay with that?"

Stiles paused, feeling more than a little stunned. "Yeah, I think I can be okay with that."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
